Trying To Move On (Hebrew)
by Lihi Porat
Summary: HEBREW VERSION. Layla is still sad a month after Nabu's death, but a short visit in the Pixie Village discover to Layla that she still has something left from him. But how Sky feels about the news? ENGLISH VERSION SOON
1. Chapter 1

פרק 1

כבר עבר שבוע מאז שבנות ווינקס חזרו לאלפיה והמומחים למזרקה האדומה, אך הם עדיין לא התגברו כ"כ על מותו של חברם נאבו. ובמיוחד לא ליילה, מן הסתם.

פלורה: "ליילה את חייבת להתגבר על זה. תהיי חזקה!"

ליילה: "בנות, אני... אני פשוט לא יכולה, אוקיי? מאז שאוגרון הרוצח הזה גרם למותו, אני... אני מרגישה כל כך..."

סטלה: "עצובה, עצבנית, וצריכה קרם פנים כדי להסתיר את הקמטים כשאת עצובה ועצבנית?"

כולן: "סט-לה!"

בלום: "סטלה, זה ממש לא יפה, ליילה צריכה את תמיכתנו עכשיו יותר מתמיד!"

מוזה: "כן, תחשבי אם את היית מאבדת את ברנדון בדרך הזו? או יותר גרוע, אם היית מאבדת אותו לטובת מיצי?!"

ליילה צחקקה ומוזה באה מאחוריה וחיבקה אותה בידיעה שהיא הצליחה לשמח אותה קצת.

לפתע, נשמע חבטה בדלת.

בלום:"אההה... מי זה..?"

אף אחד לא ענה.

היא הלכה באיטיות ועל קצות האצבעות לכיוון הדלת, פתחה אותה בזהירות, וראתה את ברנדון על הרצפה עם פרצוף "מעוך".

סטלה: "הו, ברנדון שלי, אתה בסדר? זאת מיצי שרודפת אחריך? זאת היא?! אם כן, אני אכסח לאחד מכם את הצורה, למרות שסביר להניח שזאת תהיה היא!"

ברנדון (בציניות): "תודה על הדאגה, אהובתי."

ריבן: "היי, בנות, שלום גם לכן!"

הבנים נכנסו תוך כדי שהם משתדלים לא לדרוך על ברנדון וסטלה בכניסה לחדר.

סקאי לקח את בלום לצד: "תגידי, מה עם ליילה? היא מצליחה להתמודד עם זה כבר או ש..?"

פתאום נשמעה התפרצות בכי מכיוון הכורסה. זו הייתה ליילה כמובן.

בלום: "זה עונה לך על השאלה?!". סקאי הנהן.

שניהם התקרבו אל האזור.

ליילה (תוך כדי שהיא מטביעה את כולם בים של דמעות): "תקשיבו, אתם פשוט לא מבינים! אתם פשוט לא מבינים אותי! אני מרגישה עכשיו ריקנות לאחר שהוא מת! זה פשוט.. כאילו חסר לי איזה משהו בתוכי."

פלורה לקחה אותה לשטוף פנים ולהתרענן.

ריבן: "אלוהים אדירים, חייבים לעשות איתה משהו!"

טימי: "כן, אסור שזה ימשך ככה! בפעם הבאה שאנחנו באים לפה תזכירו לי להביא מצופים!"

רוקסי: "די, זה ממש לא יפה! נכון שצריך לעזור לה להתגבר, אבל לא צריך לשנוא אותה בגלל זה!"

טקנה: "רוקסי צודקת, אבל... אני יודעת! אפשר לקחת אותה לכפר הפיקסים, זה תמיד מעודד אותה!"

מיד לאחר שליילה ופלורה חזרו, טקנה הציעה לה ללכת להתאוורר קצת בכפר הפיקסים.

ליילה מיד הסכימה: "אולי זה מה שיעזור לי לשכוח קצת את נאבו..."

אך מיד כשהם הגיעו לכפר הפיקסים, הם לא ראו פיקסים, הם ראו רק כפר. שומם, ריק.

כולם התחילו לקרוא לפיקסיות: "אמור!" "לוקט!" "פיף!" "דיג'יט!" "טיון!" (זה כמו תיון XD) "צ'אטה" "זינג!" "ליבי!" וכך הלאה וכך הלאה.

לפתע בלום התקדמה כמה צעדים וצעקה לעבר חבריה: "חבר'ה, הן פה, ליד עץ החיים!"

כולם הלכו במהירות אל עבר העץ.

~על ענפי העץ~

פיף: "-דיבור תינוקות-"

דיג'יט: "כן, פיף, אני יודעת, גם אותי זה מדהים, אבל מעניין איך זה בכלל קרה.."

לוקט:" מה זה משנה איך זה קרה, אני כל כך מתרגשת בשבילה!"

טיון: "כן, מי היה מאמין שדווקא היא תכנס להריון?"

כולם הסתכלו על כולם בבלבול.

פלורה: "מה? מי? על מי אתן מדברות?"

הפיקסיות ראו את הפיות, וישר התנפלו על ליילה: "הו, ליילה! מזל טוב, אנחנו כל כך מתרגשות ושמחות בשבילך!"

ליילה -מבולבלת-: "מ-מה? אני?! מה, איך?!"

מוזה נגישה אל ליילה בעדינות ואמרה לה: "זה ממש לא משנה איך, אוקיי? אני זוכרת שאמרת לי שאחד החלומות שלך זה להקים עם נאבו משפחה, נכון? אז נכון שהוא לא יהיה איתך, אבל אנחנו כן, ואנחנו נהיה הדודים, הדודות ואם אחד הבנים יתנדב אפילו מישהו כדמות אב, ואת מסודרת!"

ליילה חייכה אלייה ואל כולם: "נכון, את צודקת. ממש תודה!"

כולם באו וחיבקו אותה, אבל אז ליילה נזכרה: "רק יש מצב שאתם עושים לי טובה, ואתם תספרו להורים שלי על זה..?"


	2. Chapter 2

פרק 2

ליילה הנרגשת שבה עם חברותייה לאלפייה. כל מה שהיא חשבה עליו היה שהריקנות שהרגישה התמלאה שוב.

מצד שני חשבה איך הוריה יגיבו, בידיעה שבמצב כזה הם יצטרכו למצוא לה בעל חדש. ואת זה היא ממש לא רוצה! רק חסר לה עכשיו שהם יחתנו אותה עם סקאי, רק בגלל שגם הוא נסיך.

ממש יופי.

אבל עדיין, זה לפחות עדיף מלהתחתן עם מישהו לא מוכר.

סטלה: "אז, חשבת כבר איך לקרוא לו?"

ליילה: "סטלה, אני בסה"כ בחודש השני, אני אפילו לא יודעת אם זה בן או בת!"

הבנות צחקו.

בלום: "כן, סטלה, ייקח קצת זמן עד שהיא תדע אם יש לה בן או בת :)"

ליילה: "נכון, ואפרופו, אני צריכה ללכת לאופליה האחות, היא אמרה שהיא תעזור לי כל עוד אני אהיה כאן באלפייה, אז בייוש!"

ליילה אמרה וכמה מהכורסה לכיוון הדלת.

פלורה: "הייתן מאמינות? הולכת להיות לנו אמא בחבורה."

טקנה: "כן, הא? אבל אני מתערבת איתכן שאם יהיה לה בן, היא תקרא לו נאבו. אתן יודעות, על שם אבא שלו :P"

בינתיים, ליילה התלכה במסדרונות אלפייה, עד שהגיעה לחדר האחות:

"היי אופליה!" קראה ליילה כשפתחה את הדלת.

"הו, שלום לך ליילה." אמרה פרגונדה, שגם נמצאה בחדר.

"ה-המנהלת פרגונדה, מה את עושה כאן?" ליילה שאלה בחשדנות.

"ליילה, את יודעת, בתור מנהלת בית הספר אני דואגת לא רק לתלמידות שלי, אלא גם לצוות בית הספר" אמרה לה פרגונדה.

"את זה אני כבר הבנתי..." מלמלה ליילה.

"אני הזמנתי אותה לכאן, משום שהולכות להיות לך כאן כמה בעיות בלימוד, והייתי מעדיפה שתשמעי זאת מפרגונדה." הסבירה לה אופליה.

'והנה זה בא!' חשבה לעצמה ליילה.

"נכון מאוד. מאחר שאת מורה במקצועות היותר פיזיים, אני חוששת שלא תוכלי ללמד אותם יותר, מכיוון שפעילות פיזית רבה עלולה לפגוע בתינוק." הסבירה פרגונדה.

"נכון, ולכן גם עלייך להמעיט בפעילות הספורטיבית." הוסיפה אופליה.

"אממ, הלוווו! שכחתן לרגע עם מי אתן מדברות? אני לא יכולה בלי ספורט! זה חלק מהחיים שלי!" ליילה התעצבנה על דבריהן.

"אנחנו יודעות שזה יהיה לך קשה ליילה, אבל אין ברירה, אם את רוצה לשמור טוב על התינוק שלך..." פרגונדה אמרה.

"כן, אני רוצה." אמרה לה ליילה בחיוך, כשליטפה את בטנה.

"אם כך, כל מה שנשאר זה לקבוע לך תור לרופא שייבדוק אותך" אמרה לה אופליה והסתובבה אל המחשב.

ליילה קמה ממיטת המטופלים שישבה עלייה וחיבקה את פרגונדה.

"תודה" זה כל מה שהיה לה לומר.

וברגע שליילה יצאה מהחדר, היא קיבלה אס.אמ.אס. לאייפון. הוא היה מסקאי:

״אנחנו חייבים לדבר.״

ליילה הייתה קצת מבולבלת. מה לה ולו? זאת אומרת, הם חברים טובים והכל, אבל מה פתאום הוא רוצה... לא, סליחה, *חייב* לדבר איתה?

״וואו״, היא אמרה, ״הוא כתב נקודה בסוף המשפט, אז הוא ממש רציני.״ גיחכה לעצמה בציניות.

׳טוב, מה אני עושה עכשיו..?׳ היא חשבה בדרכה לחדרה.

״טוב... תפגוש אותי עוד שעה בגלידרייה.״ היה אס.אמ.אס התשובה שלה. לא יזיק לה קצת להירגע ולהשמין, עכשיו שהיא יכולה... וצריכה. בכל זאת, היא עכשיו אוכלת בשביל שניים, או אולי אפילו שלושה!

כשהגיעה לדירה, הבנות היו בסלון.

״או, ליילה!״ בלום שמה לב לכניסתה, ״ההורים שלך חיפשו אותך בטלפון ההולגרמות ו..״ בלום לא הספיקה לסיים את המשפט וליילה פצחה בריצה קלה לעבר חדרה: ״או, אני אתקשר אליהם יותר מאוחר, אני חייבת להזדרז, יש לי פגישה במג׳יקס בעוד שעה, מצטערת!״ ושנייה לפני שפתחה את הדלת לחדרה, סטלה צעקה לכיוונה ״אז, מישהי התגברה פה על נאבו.״

ליילה התעצבנה אבל הצליחה להישאר רגועה, והתחילה לצחוק צחוק מזוייף: ״חה חה חה! הוי, שמעתן? סטלה סיפרה פה בדיחה!״ ובזאת סיימה את דבריה ונכנסה לחדרה.

מוזה הסתכלה על סטלה, ובחזרה על דלת החדר של ליילה ולחשה לעצמה ״אאוץ׳...״

~כעבור שעה~

ליילה התקרבה אל הגלידרייה בה קבעה להיפגש עם סקאי, שם הוא כבר חיכה לה, בשולחנות שבחוץ.

כשליילה הגיעה, סקאי קם וניגש לחבקה.

מאז האובדן של נאבו, ליילה והבנים התקרבו יותר, כאילו הם היו החברות שלה, והם התייחסו אלייה כראוי, כאילו הייתה אחת הבנות של אחד מהם.

ומאז הבשורה המשמחת של ליילה, הבנים הבטיחו הבטחה לליילה שהם ישמשו לו/לה דוגמה אבהית ויעזרו לה לטפל בו/בה.

״...היי.״ סקאי אמר לה בשמחה לאחר ששיחרר אותה מהחיבוק.

הוא עזר לה להתיישב במקומה, ודבר ראשון הוא ציין ש״כל מה שתרצו - עליי״.

ליילה מיד הבינה ״׳תרצו׳. אז אתה מאלה שמתייחסים ברבים, הבנתי.״

״חה חה, כן.״ ציחקק סקאי במבוכה, ״אבל אם זה מפריע לך, אני לא אעשה את זה.״

״חה, לא, זה בסדר גמור, זה פשוט קצת מוזר עדיין...״ ליילה הסתכלה עליו והניחה את ידייה על בטנה.

לאחר שכל אחד הזמין את הגלידה שלו, סקאי ניסה לגשת לעניין:

״אז, אחרי שדיברנו וציחקקנו, לשם מה כינסת אותי ואותו/אותה/אותם?״

״או-אותם..?״

״יש גם אפשרות כזו, אתה יודע...״ היא צחקה.

״נכון...״ ציחקק גם הוא.

״טוב, ועכשיו -לעניין!״ ציוותה עליו ליילה בפה מלא גלידה.

״כן, אממ... ההורים שלך לא דיברו איתך היום במקרה, נכון..?״ סקאי שאלה בחשדנות.

״הם התקשרו אליי בזמן שהייתי אצל האחות, ואז הזדרזתי להתארגן לפגישה שלנו. למה, קרה להם משהו?״ ליילה שאלה בבהלה.

״לא, לא, ממש לא! זה יותר קשור אלינו, אליי ואלייך...״ סקאי התחיל להרגיש מבוכה.

׳רק שזה לא אירוסין מאורגנים, או שהוא רוצה לעזוב את בלום בשבילי, כי אז אני ארצח אותו. אלא אם בלום תעשה זאת קודם.׳ חשבה לעצמה בלחץ, ולא אכלה עוד גלידה, שיכלה להוביל לחנק עקב הודעתו הבאה של סקאי.

״ההורים שלנו... הם.. הם רוצים שנתחתן.״ הצליח לומר סקאי בנשימה אחת.

למרות שהייתה לה את התחושה הזאת, היא הייתה בהלם.

״אנחנו... מ-מה..?״ ליילה גמגמה.

״כן. ההורים שלי תמיד חשבו אותך כנסיכה מהשורה הראשונה. ולממלכה שלנו יש המון כסף בניגוד לשלכם. ואנחנו כבר יודעים שההורים שלך מתנגדים שתיהי אמא חד הורית, ושההורים שלי לא ממש מחבבים את בלום, אז...״ סקאי הסביר לה בצער את הנסיבות לאירוסיהם.

״ומה עם התליון המלכותי שנתת לבלום? זה לא אומר להם משהו?״ ליילה שאלה בייאוש.

״כנראה שבסוף לא.״ סקאי הוסיף בצער.

״מה אנחנו עושים?״ ליילה שאלה.

״אני לא יודע. וטקס הכרזת האירוסין בעוד שבוע!״ סקאי הוסיף בעצבים.

״מה?! אוי לי...״ והשניים נמרחו על הכסאות אובדי עצות, אך זוהי רק ההתחלה של המסע של סקאי, ליילה ובלום לביטול האירוסין.


End file.
